In Love with the Science Teacher
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris falls in love with his science teacher, leading him into some problems.


**(Chapter 1/Meeting Her/)**

17 year old chris trudged into the classroom with his rowdy classmates. The teacher was sitting at the desk, smiling. "Alright you guys find a seat." They scrambled to sit next to their friends, and chris took a good look at her. Examining her. "Oh, you must be Martin's little brother."

"Yea..." Chris smiled, and she grinned.

"Well that's good. Normally i like to start every school year by giving out a quiz." Everyone groaned, and she smiled. "But i'm not just because it's a nice day. Why don't you each tell us something about yourself? Starting off with... You."

As she went through the roll sheet chris became distracted with his thoughts. "Christopher? You're next." She smiled, and chris stood up. Before chris said anything, they started teasing him.

"They said it all."

"I'm sure you're a very smart boy chris. Your brother wasn't the brightest bulb but he passed." Her body is perfect... Chris gulped and eventually, what everyone else said turned into buzzing.

"Chris!" Chris fell off his chair when he felt someone shake him.

"Huh?"

"Dude the bell rang!"

"Oh uh..." He began to sweat.

"Don't worry about chris. I'll give him a tardy pass." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he gulped. What is this woman going to do? "Sit down CK." Chris sat down, and she smiled. "You seem like a great kid. Don't worry about what people say about you. It doesn't matter." Her words became nothing to him, as chris was distracted again, and she smiled. "Just between you and me... You're very handsome." The words became whispers. Chris looked up, and she smiled. Chris neared himself to her, just when her phone rang. "Fuck." She whispered, and picked it up. "Well, let me give you your tardy pass cuz i have to go to a meeting."

"O-Ok."

"Meet me after school, I'll drive you home."

"Thanks Miss-" He began to speak.

"Call me Aviva. Just when we're alone." She ruffled his hair, and walked away.

 **(Chapter 2/After School/)**

Chris' parents weren't home until 9pm, and everyone else was at college. So he had the chance to be alone with his teacher. "Come on chris." He followed her to her car, and she opened the door for him. "Sorry about the mess chris. Living alone sure has its advantages sometimes. Like having no one to complain."

"You have kids?" He asked, his heart dropping to his stomach.

"No, it's just that i babysit my sister sometimes so i have it there."

"Oh." She started the car, and turned on the radio. "You like this station?"

"Yea."

"Same." She exited the driveway of the car, and smiled.

"Aviva... Can i ask you a question?"

"Sure CK shoot."

"Are you married?" He asked, his heart skipping beats.

"Nope." She sighed, and looked up.

"Why not?"

"I don't really know. Maybe because i was the smartest kid in my classes."

"Nerd?" He asked, and she sighed.

"Unfortunately yes. I'm sorry about calling you handsome."

"Are you kidding? You're the first one to not say i'm ugly or i look too much like my mother."

"You do?"

"A little. Ok maybe a lot." Chris shrugged.

Aviva smiled at chris. "There's lots to know about love."

"Like?"

"Like dont believe love at first sight." "Are you sure Aviva?"

"I've been let down a lot more than you kids these days."

"Aww i'm sorry to hear that."

"I learned to deal with it." She shrugged, and parked. "Mind if i drop off some things?"

"No."

"In fact, can you help me?"

"Sure."

Once inside, Chris looked at the living room. Typical for a single woman. A couch, a tv, a bedroom, a bathroom, a small kitchen, but no kitchen table. She must eat on the couch or rarely eats... chris thought quietly, and turned when he saw aviva. "Alright, want to go home now or stay a little longer?"

" _The second sounds so tempting! Should i stay? Or should i go?"_ Chris couldn't decide, so he went with option two. "I'll stay a little longer. Its nice."

"Thanks." She sat down, and patted the couch. "Come sit with me."

"Ok." Chris sat down, and smiled. "I won't tell my parents." Chris whispered before aviva even said anything.

"Ok." She smiled, and turned on the tv. Chris, turned off the tv. "Chris i was watching that."

"No. You weren't. You were watching me."

"I was?"

"Yes. You were..."

"Chris... I have to be honest with you." Shit. Chris looked into her eyes, and she blushed. "What is it?"

"You're very handsome, but You're my student."

"But Aviva..." Chris grabbed her hand, and she sighed.

"Let's get you home."

 **(Chapter 3/Grades/)**

It was now a day before winter break. Grades were due the day after, and chris had a B-. If his parents found out, he would be screwed. "If you have any problems with your grades, come see me after school." She smiled, and chris looked at her.

"Miss can i?"

"Yes of course."

After school, chris ran in to find aviva sitting at the desk, putting some stuff away in the drawer. "Oh hi chris."

"Hi Aviva... About my grade..."

"Yes?"

"Is there any way to raise it?"

"You had a ton of time to raise it. Why didn't you come see me earlier?"

"Because i thought i was doing good."

Aviva closed the door, and smiled. "Sit down."

"I'll do anything please Aviva!"

"Define anything."

"What'll it take?"

"I dunno Chris."

Chris looked down, and whispered. "Have you ever lost your virginity?"

"No." She raised an eyebrow. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Would you like to?"

"I guess."

"I'll do it with you for an A."

"Sex for an A? Isn't that a little too much to ask?"

"Come on aviva please! My parents will kill me!" Aviva sat down next to him, and smiled.

"Ok, we'll make a little deal."

"Yea?"

"I'll give you that A, and all i ask from you is a little... Favor."

"Anything."

"Do you drink?"

"Yes." Aviva smiled at him, and stroked his leg.

"Aviva..." Chris breathed, and she smiled. And at that moment, the door opened.

"Oh, i thought you were alone." "Chris was just... Leaving."

"No no, i just wanted to give you your paycheck. I added a little bonus. Merry christmas!"

"Merry christmas boss." Aviva smiled, and Chris smiled.

"Merry christmas Mr. Rein."

"You too chris!"

Once outside the school, aviva began to drive him home. Aviva was starting to feel hungry, and she smiled. "Chris, would you like to come over for some lunch?"

"Sure." As she drove, chris was looking out the window.

"So any plans for vacation?"

"No... My brother and sisters are coming for the break, but they're not going to be around much anyway. Me, I just stay home."

"Same. At Least with my bonus i'll buy something for myself." She chuckled, and chris smiled. He looked at her, and aviva smiled. "Chris can i ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Will you be ok About me being your sex ed teacher? I know it's weird but there are no male science teachers in your grade."

"Yea."

"What do you know about it?"

"Alot."

"Oh. How about women body parts?"

"Of course i know." Chris smiled slyly, and aviva giggled.

"How?"

"Thats for me to know, and you to find out."

"Chris!" Aviva blushed, and parked.

"What?"

"You boys are perverts at this age."

"Yea." He rolled his eyes. "You should see them in the locker..."

"No thank you. I'll stick to dreaming."

"Dreaming?"

"I have my rights." She smiled, and opened the trunk. It had become the same routine. Drive home, stay until 8:30 at her house, drive home to his place, pretend he never even saw Aviva. But it became harder and harder to hide, as Chris was beginning to crumble from his friend zone wall.

"I'll get it." Chris got up, when two of his classmates rolled by. "Be careful!" He pushed Aviva to the side, and she smiled.

"Thanks Chris."

"No problem."

Once inside, Aviva felt for the switch, but Chris tripped her so she could fall on him. "Ay!" She fell on top of Chris, and she sat up. "Sorry I must have tripped on something."

"Yea... It happens." She stood up, but was pushed back to him.

"Chris please I'm 8 years older than you!"

"I don't care... I love you. I can't hide it anymore! I want you all to myself!" Chris pleaded, and she felt him caressing her back.

"Chris we can't be lovers because... You're my student. You're young Chris. I told you when we first met, don't believe in love at first sight."

"But Aviva please!"

"Chris it's best we keep this as friends."

"What do you know about love?!" Aviva never expected such a reaction like Chris'.

"Chris look-"

"You're 8 years older than me! Not 80! You don't know anything about love you-you virgin!"

"I can give you the F if I want!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would dare!" Chris pushed her, and she grabbed him by the shirt. Aviva's grip on his shirt became weak.

"Aviva?" Chris saw her eyes dilate. "Are you ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine." She let go of him, and went into the kitchen.

"Aviva no you're not." He followed, and saw her covering her eyes with her hands.

"Aviva?"

"You're right! I don't know anything about love! And now, I can't believe I'm in love with my student!"

"Love ain't such a bad thing."

"I've never even been in love..."

"Seriously?"

"I told you. I wasn't that type of girl."

"You had to have some crushes."

"I never did." She looked down, and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Aviva, I know this is awkward, but will you be my lover?"

"Chris I can't... If your parents find out, I'm dead."

"We can date in secret."

Aviva looked up at him. "Chris... Much as I'd love to... I can't. I told you. I'd get fired. I'd get arrested."

Chris was growing tired of her excuses. "Aviva, let me change your mind..."

"How?"

Chris smiled. "Forget about the A... I just want you now."

"Chris but-"

"come on..." Chris gripped her hand, and she sighed.

"Let me drive you home. I forgot I had a date tonight."

"When is he picking you up?"

"5:30."

"We still have 2 hours please Aviva!"

"I need to get ready. You have 3 weeks to get away from me. I want you to think on what you said to me, about loving me."

"But I do!"

"Chris if you do that, I'll give you the A."

"I don't care Aviva."

"Chris isn't that what you wanted?"

"You wanted a favor! What favor is it?!"

Aviva blushed. "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I lied Chris. I don't have a date."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I promise." Chris grunted.

Aviva pulled him into a kiss, and he smiled. He kissed back, and she felt his hands gliding up to her belt. "No." She led his hand up to her zipper on her jacket. "Start there." Chris obeyed, and began to unzip her jacket.

"What about lunch?"

"Fuck lunch." Aviva whispered, and he looked up at her.

"Bedroom?"

"Yes."

 **(Chapter 4/Behind Closed Doors/)**

Chris dragged her to her room, and she smiled at him. "Chris want to take it a little further?" Aviva smiled, stroking his erection.

"Are you sure?" Chris blushed.

"Is it your first time?"

"Yes." Chris smiled, and she kissed his lips.

"Mine too." He chuckled, and she went down to his waist. He felt some air around his erection, and looked down to see Aviva sucking on it. Her teeth sank into his tip, and he yelped. She began to deepthroat him, and Chris caressed her hair.

"Oh fuck yes..." Chris groaned, and she smiled. "I want your clothes off." Chris was surprised by the fact that Aviva listened to him and threw off her clothes.

A minute later, Chris was in her. He went as hard as he could, only causing Aviva to curse as Chris went faster and harder. "You like that don't you?" He smirked, and Aviva couldn't respond, he was going super hard in her. The only thing that left her throat were moans and two simple words. Harder, or faster.

Minutes after, Chris was nearing his point. "Aviva you want me to come in or out?"

"I... Don't care... Where!" Aviva and just reached her point, pulling Chris into a tight kiss just as he released into her. Aviva looked at him. "An A+ for you..."

"Can we do more?"

"Yea."

"Just not today. I'm all out." Chris smiled, and Aviva caressed his hair. Chris pulled out, and felt her down there. She was very sensitive.

Aviva looked at Chris, and he grinned. "Hold on." Chris kissed her neck, and bit it.

"Oh Chris..." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"You're very welcome."

"Hold on, let me change your grade before I forget."

"Ok." Aviva grabbed the laptop, and erased the B he had to an A+.

"We should get dressed."

"Yea." Aviva submitted the grades, and put her laptop to the side.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"You were hungry because you wanted me." Chris smiled slyly, and Aviva giggled.

"Chris!"

"Well we should still dress."

"I agree." She sat up, and Chris sat up as well.

"So Aviva, you've never had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Want to go out with me?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up on Saturday at 8pm."

"Ok Chris."

"One last thing."

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Aviva kissed his lips, and Chris licked her lips. "Chris..." Aviva felt his tongue go in her mouth, and she slid her tongue in his.

"Ah!" Chris had just cum again. All over her breasts. "Someone needs a bath..." He grinned, and led her to the shower. "Well get in." Aviva turned on the bath, and Chris smiled. "Ready for round two?"

 **(Chapter 5/Small Talks/)**

Chris trudged through the snow holding a present for her. He went up to the door, and opened it.

"Chris come in before you freeze." He took off his jacket, and gave her the present. "Oh, thank you! I also have a surprise for you."

"Well open mine first."

She unwrapped it, and kissed his lips. "Oh thank you Chris. I needed a new pair of hiking boots for the snow. Now for yours... Uh... You might want to sit down for this."

"I am."

"Well uh... On Monday I went to the doctor... And... Well funny story..."

"What? You cheated on me with him?!"

"No no! It's not that... I uh... I'm pregnant and you're the dad." Chris eye's widened. Aviva felt her stomach, and Chris noticed a small tear run down her cheek. "Oh Chris... We're in so much trouble now!"

"Don't tell."

"Well I can't hide it!"

"We'll figure something out."

"Chris... I have to tell you something else."

"What?"

"Mr. Rein made me go on a date with him last night. And then I guess I got drunk... And well... I woke up with him. I guess this means you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I can't believe you cheated on me with the principal! Keep that fucking baby! I don't want it!" He stomped off, and Aviva looked at the tiny Christmas tree in front of her. "I hate Christmas." She kicked the tree down, and went to her room.

Later, Aviva went to go clean up. She got the box containing the boots, and threw them into the garage. She grabbed the Christmas tree, and threw it outside. "I hate Christmas." She sighed again, and walked over to the bedroom. "I'll never celebrate it again."

Later, Chris was watching tv, when he realized that Aviva would never cheat on him. He did say that it was forced. He dialed Aviva's number, and she answered.

 _What do you want Chris?  
I'm sorry baby  
For what Chris?  
For breaking up with you. Can you forgive me sweetheart?  
No I won't! I'll just have raise the baby with me!  
Aviva, sweetheart please no! I'm sorry I broke up with you please let me father the baby! I was just mad, jealous actually that you and argh! Ok fine! Do what you want! See if I care! Let that pipsqueak be a rein, not a Kratt!  
_  
Chris hung up angrily. He looked away, then at the phone. "I'll torture you you bitch..." He whispered. "You'll pay."

 **(Chapter 6/Torture/)**

Final report cards were in, and Chris had an F for science. Aviva had just had the baby, and Chris always ignored her when she wanted to talk to him after school. He ignored her on the way home, and Aviva got tired of it one day. "Stop giving me the silent treatment asshole!"

"I'll crash the car!"

"I don't care! Just stop giving the silent treatment!"

Chris growled, and tried to take control of the car, but instead, they ended up swerving left and right, causing cars to beep at them.

They ended up in a ditch, and Chris looked at her. "Now look what you've done!"

"Look who's talking!" Aviva growled at him, and got out of the car. She pushed the car out of the ditch, and got back in. "You touch the steering wheel again you're dead!"

Chris gulped. With that strength, he was dead in seconds. "Now I'm gonna go home to change, and you'll wait for me in the car." Aviva parked, and went inside.

"Hey I wanna come too!" Chris ran after her, and stopped short when he saw Aviva holding a baby.

"Knew you'd follow."

"Was the baby alone?"

"No, he was at the neighbor's house. Back door." Aviva shrugged, and smiled. "Now take care of him while I dress."

 _Shit_. Chris thought, and carried the little baby. The baby looked up at him, and yawned.

"Don't let him get attached to you."

"Why not? Isn't he my son?"

"I thought you didn't want to be his father."

"You put Rein on his certificate?!"

"No." She chortled, and showed him the certificate. "Kratt."

"Who delivered the baby?"

"Oh a certain... Mary Kratt."

"THAT'S MY MOM!" Chris gulped, and she laughed.

"She was surprised too when I said he was a Kratt. She thought it was your father's. You shoulda seen her reaction when I said it was her youngest son's."

"What?"

"She just said, oh my, and started laughing."

"How are you not in jail right now?"

"Because she didn't mind it. I just told her to keep it between us."

"Why?"

"Because if anyone else finds out we are screwed."

A half hour later, Chris grew a little fond of the little boy.

"He's so cute he loves cuddling."

"I know."

"I uh... There you go. Later little guy." Chris caressed his little head, and he giggled.

"You want to stay longer? You seem fond of him now."

"I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead." "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Aviva kissed his lips, and the boy giggled again. "Want to spend the night with daddy?" The boy clapped, and Aviva smiled. "That's a yes."

"Great! I'd love to have you over tonight." "Or you can stay with me." Aviva whispered, and Chris nodded.

"Sure! I'll just..."

"I'll call your parents. Surely they'll say yes."

"Won't they get suspicious?"

"Your mom knows remember?"

"Right!" Chris chortled.

This Friday was getting better every second. First torture... Then sleeping with his fiancé and son. "Chris help me cook?"

"Sure." He kissed her cheek, and she smiled.

( **Chapter 7/Safe?/)**

Chris tried his best to hide his love life from his classmates, and Aviva from her co workers. Especially her boss. That is, until one day, one of his classmates saw Chris walking over to a house, and look both ways before entering. He peeked in, and saw Chris hugging a little boy and kissing none other than the science teacher. "Ms. Corcovado! Oh my gosh I so have to upload this to Facebook!" He took a video of them, and uploaded them.

 _ **Look what I caught Christopher Kratt and my teacher Aviva doing!**_

Later, as Chris was scrolling through his Facebook, a certain video caught his attention. He looked at it, and gulped. "Oh shit!" He did not want to see her face the next day. Chris went to bed scared as hell and worried about the baby. He tossed and turned all night, and when he woke up, he was sweating. He dressed quickly, and ran to school. He saw Aviva's car parked in the lonely parking lot. "Uh oh..." He ran into the office, skidding left and right, and pressed his ear to the door, and heard the two words he never wanted to hear.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" Aviva exited the room quietly, and saw Chris.

"Chris... I'm sorry." She walked away, and all Chris heard were his sobs in the hallway. It was too early for anyone to enter.

"Chris I want you to tell me everything that happened."

"No! I LOVE HER! I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE DID TO ME! I STARTED THIS RELATIONSHIP! I'M THE FATHER OF THE BABY!" He sobbed, and all he felt was the principal grabbing him and throwing outside the school.

"Chris!" He saw a faint vision, before fainting.

A month later, Chris was reading, when some kids dumped his milk on him. Chris hated the new teacher. And she hated him. He was forced to spill about his relations with Aviva, and that helped nothing with his mentality. Chris looked up at the blue ceiling of the room.

"Well Chris? Did you ever feel wrong about her touching you?"

"No. I convinced her to see the positive in life. She told me that she wanted to kill herself various times last year. I stopped her. Then when we had our firstborn... That's when you guys came and ruined it. Now I have straight F's. And no one cares." He stood up, and sighed.

"I have to go now. I promised Aviva i'd pick him up from daycare today."

"Who's him?"

"My firstborn." He walked away, and sighed.

As Chris walked, he swung his backpack over his shoulder, looking at the snow that was beginning to fall. He looked at the window of the jewelry store, and felt his pocket. And the thing he liked, the man already grabbed.

"I hate my life. Straight F's..." Chris thoughts got interrupted by two men in green coats.

"You're coming with us."

"What why?!"

"Didn't you hear?! You're going to boot camp!"

"B-But-!"

"No buts!" Chris ran off, and ran into the daycare. He skidded in, and closed the door.

"Sir are you ok?"

"No where's my son?"

"With the other babies why?"

"Where?"

"That way." Chris ran off, and skidded into the classroom.

"Dada!" The boy giggled, and Chris picked him up.

"Hey son..." At that moment, two men burst in. Chris was scared, and he held the baby. The boy looked at Chris, and giggled.

"Dada!"

"Shush!" But it didn't work. The baby began laughing, and Chris gulped. "Help!" They grabbed chris, and dragged him out. They threw him into the car, and that was the last the little boy saw his father. His mother of course was called, and she looked at the sky. "I promise your daddy will be ok." She looked away. "Come on. Let's go home."


End file.
